Dreams: Intentions of a Reverie
by EGfan06
Summary: What would you do if you wre in the prescence of your crush, a fictional character? What would you do if you learned you will have to save everyone? M for major violence, language, and sexual content.


**After my long hiatus….I RETURN!**

**Summary:**

**Trevor Hill, a teenager who lives in the real world, is depressed. With pretty much no social life, he spends his time alone in his room reading and playing his guitar. Suddenly, he is called upon the Guardia Gods to stop an evil from rising…To do that, he must keep watch over Ren.**

**Unfortunately, Trevor has a crush on the fictional character, and as the two connect, will he accept the fact that she must go home eventually, back to Cou? And who is the character who is meant to destroy the world?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Gem<strong>

Darkness was the entire thing the teenager saw in his dreams. Nothing but emptiness, no compassion or love in sight. Was it because the life he lived, the lonely life?

Or was it because of his desire that could never come true?

Trevor Stephen Hill looked around the emptiness of his nightmare, seeing absolutely nothing that could live in a world full of shadows.

Or so he thought.

"Trevor," a voice whispered. The ambiguous teen turned around and saw a woman in a white and red cloak, with a purple zigzag shape in the center. A hood covered her face, revealing only her nose and mouth.

"Save her…please," she said, before vanishing in a blast of shadow and smoke.

* * *

><p>A quick opening of the eyes made Trevor realized it was early morning, the sun scarcely shining. He got up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen, wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.<p>

He opened the door of the pantry, and saw there was no cereal left.

"Shit," he grumbled, and decided to made some eggs and toast. He had the time, due to the fact this was the first day of summer vacation.

More importantly, he would be sixteen tomorrow.

To Trevor, it wasn't that big of a deal. Most teenagers got their license, got a car, and basically had a great sweet sixteen.

Not Trevor Hill. He didn't even have a permit. Thus, he could not drive even an inch of the road.

Hell, he didn't even have a friend.

After finishing the eggs and toast, he went outside to get the newspaper when something caught his eye.

It was a gem, a beautiful sparkling emerald. Trevor cocked his eyebrow and walked over to the jewel.

It looked like it was in perfect condition. But why was a rare gem like that doing in the front yard, all the way in Austin, Texas?

Either way, Trevor picked it up, and started walking back to his house.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. Even Trevor's younger brother, Chris, two years his junior, was quiet, spending his time playing Minecraft and other video games, stuff that Trevor never fully appreciated.<p>

All that the almost 16 year old was doing was playing his guitar, an Ibanez RG120 in a custom purple finish. On the side was a name, hand-carved by Trevor: "Metherlance"

The adolescent turned up the volume of his iPod, with the song "We are the Reasons" By We came as Romans blasting loudly, with him playing along.

_This is a poison everyone knows.  
>It runs through my rivers.<br>Created and cured by the same, and it will flow._

_Tear through these holds, and rip away my heart._  
><em>With an effort so constrained, this is the venom in my veins.<em>  
><em>This is the venom in my veins.<em>  
><em>Created and cured by the same.<em>  
><em>This is the venom in my veins.<em>  
><em>I've spoken reckless words.<em>

The lyrics were right. Trevor was poisoned. He may have his mother, father, and brother, but when he grew up, who else he could count on. He had no friends.

It wasn't that he wasn't a recluse…it was that everyone hated him.

They hated him for being different.

_And I know I've built a bed of unrest.  
>That destroys my heart once I lay my head down.<br>Destroys the crutches that I've built, I thought they were sound._

_We are the reasons for health and light, for illness and weakness._

His peers were the reasons he never smiled.

His peers were the reasons he had no one to count on.

He was completely alone.

Trevor growled. "This fucking song may be positive…"

He turned the song off. "But not to me."

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>Evangeline looked around. No one was on guard, no one was watching.<p>

She snuck into the room, gripping a green gem tightly in her hand, walking over to the bed.

Her daughter never knew her, but she was doing this to keep her safe, like she always did.

She placed the gem on her sleeping daughter, and silently, the young girl was whisked away from the room, to the person who Evangeline knew she could trust.

"Goodbye, Reverie…"

* * *

><p>Trevor opened his eyes. He felt something next to him in his bed, and turned around and gave a blank stare.<p>

Reverie Metherlance, a fictional character and his crush, was sleeping in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update soon…by the way…<strong>

**Yes, Trevor has been used before, but since he IS my OC, I will use him in any story I need to, in any incarnation.**

**And yes, in real life, I actually like Ren, despite her being fictional. To me, it's silly, but in this story,** to** Trevor, it is real as heck.**

**See ya!**


End file.
